The San Francisco Bay Area has experienced a particularly intense HIV epidemic, with men who have sex with men (MSM), Black, and Latino populations most heavily impacted in the region. Drs. Susan Buchbinder and Diane Havlir are scientific leaders in HIV prevention and treatment, respectively. Together they will form the San Francisco Bay Area Clinical Trials Unit (SFBay CTU), affiliated with the HVTN, HPTN, MTN, and ACTG. This integrated research organization will accomplish 3 specific aims through these Networks: 1) advance prevention and treatment science and their intersection through scientific leadership; 2) implement clinical trials efficiently and with excellent adherence to protocol while engaging diverse communities; and 3) develop a new generation of diverse leaders in HIV prevention and treatment science. Drs. Buchbinder and Havlir are joined by a diverse pool of talented investigators who have provided leadership across the Networks, serving on numerous scientific leadership committees and working groups and chairing a range of prevention and treatment protocols. The 3 Clinical Research Sites (Bridge HIV led by Buchbinder, UCSF led by Havlir, and Stanford led by Zolopa) all have a record of excellence in enrollment, retention, and adherence to protocol requirements, and actively engage local communities in their research. RELEVANCE: The newly formed San Francisco Bay Clinical Trials Unit will conduct HIV vaccine, prevention and treatment trials in San Francisco, Oakland, San Jose, and their surrounding communities. By bringing together leading scientists and a diverse community in the San Francisco Bay Area, this new research unit will develop ways to prevent and treat HIV infections and work towards an effective HIV vaccine and cure.